Happy Valentine's Day, Yukio!
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Yukio has been lusting, wanting and needing to be with his elder twin brother Rin. Long as he could remember he has wanted to be the one with his brother as a lover but it just never happened-it was like an impossible dream. But this Valentine's Day it feels like things will change between Yukio and Rin, and with whatever happens Yukio will take whatever comes his way with Rin.


"So. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Yukio blinked looking up at his older brother, who had what looked to be a pouty look on his face. His normal comb hair clip pulled his bangs away from his face as his eyes sought out Yukio's. He then looked down at the teacher's desk shifting as a blush swept up to his cheeks giving him a blush. "Yukio, can we, um, talk? Seriously?"

"I think we are talking right now, Nii-san." Yukio replied as he looked at his brother's beet red face when Rin gave him a look before pressing his palms to the surface of the desk and, with a dashing look to the classroom door, he looked at his younger brother again.

"Yukio, tonight in the room I want to talk to you, deeply serious. Understand?" Rin finally said with a determined tone in his voice that was so unlike the happy go lucky brother Yukio was deeply accustomed too.

"Understood then, Nii-san." Yukio spoke without truly processing his brother's words as he stared at Rin who nodded then took off out the classroom door, grabbing his bag ad sword in one sweeping motion it seemed as he disappeared making Yukio sigh out hanging his head lightly.

Rin was a mess sometimes, disgruntled and had the attention of a hamster but his brother had his own good traits although there was something that was...alluring about his brother, something that brought Yukio to him again and again. He found himself wondering what it was that made his brother so...so lovable, so amazing to others despite being the offspring of Satan; his brother made do, made him laugh and other's laugh with the stupid words he said, even with how selfless he was and how he went into things without thinking and, Lord, maybe it was just h infectious laugh as well. The way his silky looking black hair fell across his nose and along his brow and to frame his eyes for the length was getting a little long and as well with those said eyes, the bright blue that held a badly infectious happy sparkle that got you smiling with just a simple look into those pure pools of blue and- Yukio stopped thinking.

His eyes widened as his fingers curled into fists against the surface of his desk as he stared down at his papers he had there blankly. What was he doing? When did he notice those things about his brother? A long ass time ago, it must be, if he was noticing things like that about his brother but it was then that a devastating revelation came that even if he did something, let these feelings grow , they'd never be reciprocated by his brother in the ed, for Rin was seriously so dimwitted it wasn't even funny. He was stupid, loving and pining after his elder twin but it was hard not too when his brother was just..everything he truly wasn't, but it was because he loved his brother like this that he felt such pangs of jealousy that it wasn't even funny.

It was intense, when Bon or even Shiemi, came near Rin or touched his shoulder or a gentle, friendly touch; it just made Yukio want to march over and yank his elder brother away and snap he was his and not to touch him-but he couldn't. Rin wasn't his, nor would he be until the line was crossed or the truth was out and until that happened, even if it never does, Rin wouldn't be his, sure Rin could be his in the brotherly sense, but other than that he would never register as a lover on his brother's radar. His brother's laughs, his sweet smile, his child like behavior when he was ordered to do something, that determined gleam in his eyes when he was cooking...all of it meant so much to Yukio, even the tiniest of things through all their lives meant something to Yukio, he just...couldn't cross the line to his brother. It was like he was meeting Rin half way but Rin was so far away he couldn't ever possibly see it and Yukio was just hanging on to the false hope one day his brother would come half way and reciprocate these bubbling, burning feelings of his.

But this wasn't a movie, this wasn't some romance book either, Yukio was more aware of that than anyone could ever truly be in his position, he knew that things wouldn't end with "I love you"'s and making love nonstop-no, this would be a deep sin if he and his brother came together that way. It was incest, taboo, forbidden. Not to mention they were the offspring of Satan no less! It'd be like adding on more to the already hawk like views on Rin ad even pressure on Yukio but...it was hard, at night, to deny his brother of sleeping together in his bed when Rin complained Yukio and he were fifteen, they could still sleep in the same bed that it wouldn't mean a damn thing, but to Yukio it would be a breaking of his self control that was bordering on nonexistent now a days.

His brother pushed and plucked at his senses, at his control without even meaning too and yet sometimes...sometimes there would be a look in Rin's eyes, something Yukio swore matched the feelings he'd been trudging through since his preteen years but then it would disappear with a stupid, happy look that left Yukio feeling more frustrated than ever before. There's nothing more frustrating than those moments, or the moments Rin would get real close grinning like he had a secret only to blush as their eyes met and he'd walk away fast, fast like their Father himself was appearing and he wanted to get away from responsibilities from him and though the thought would make Yukio smile gently it was still frustrating.

"Yuki? Yuki-chan!" Yukio blinked then adjusted his glasses as he looked down at Shiemi, who looked up at him with large green eyes that made jealousy pluck through him again. Shiemi was adorable, cute even, with her soft blonde hair and large green eyes along with the sparkle in said eyes with the smile she'd form...no wonder Rin seemed fascinated with her at times.

"Yes, Shiemi?" Yukio finally got out but it sounded rusted, angrier than he intended it to be making Shiemi blink in such a way Yukio wanted to shout that it wasn't fair that this person got his brother's attention. Because it wasn't! It truly wasn't! But Yukio was better than some bratty child, his brother could be with whoever he wanted, whether it be as friends or romantically.

"Are you or Rin doing anything tomorrow for Valentine's day?" Shiemi asked tilting her head cutely making her look much like a human version of a golden retriever with big green eyes and he looked down at her blankly for a moment, his eyes revealing nothing behind his glasses then he sighed out tapping his finger against his lips for a moment.

"No. Not that I truly know of. Why do you ask?" Yukio responded after a moment looking at the little blonde who seemed to suddenly brighten up hugely like the sun itself was imprinted into her face for a brief moment.

"Good! I got everyone together earlier and we're going to do a party tomorrow! Kind of like a little dace, I guess and of course, everyone wants Yukio Sensei to come and Rin too! So? Will you guys come?" Shiemi asked bouncing up onto her toes gently a little while holding curled fists to her chest only to widen her eyes at Yukio. He pursed his lips softly looking to the desk then sighed out gently rubbing his cheek with the side of his hand before moving the whole thing over his face and moved his glasses up rubbing his face hard.

"Fine, we'll be there then." Yukio sighed out finally after rubbing his face and placed his glasses back on his face as he took in Shiemi's happy face and she jumped clapping her hands gently.

"Yay! Thank you, Yuki-chan!" Shiemi happily cheered as she then turned running to the classroom door and disappeared leaving Yukio again and he sighed ou gently.

"That girl..." Yukio breathed out b felt a spark of fondness for her anyhow despite his train of thought at that moment ad he smiled gently when another visitor knocked on the door jam.

"Yo." The visitor said leaning against the door jam, crossing their legs and arms grinning at Yukio who looked up then, really and truly, rolled his eyes.

"Shura. What do you want? Don't you normally spend this time of the year getting wasted beyond belief?" Yukio questioned as he began to gather his papers finally, after minutes of just staring down at them not taking in the words.

"I'm working on it!" Shura sang lightly as she walked into the room grinning as her hips swayed with each step and Yukio blinked softly at her when she grinned happily. "So, you four-eyed little beyotch, did ya talk to Rin?"

'Did she really just call me a..a beyotch?' Yukio thought to himself as he squinted at Shura for a few silent minutes while the woman just stared straight back at him, her grin never faulting and he then blinked taking in the question. "Ah, no I haven't. I'm going back to my desk to get some things and be grading. Why?"

"He's so giddy today it's not funny!" Shura replied but giggled to herself despite her words as she leaned against a desk. "I think this might be it, Yukio~ The day you've been waiting for~ When you get to be balls de-"

"Thank you, Shura! You can leave now!" Yukio yelped as he pointed to the classroom door, his cheeks stained a dark red with the blood that pooled there while Shura cackled happily then swayed to the door.

"Bye-bye~ Oh! Remember while you're all up in there, be gentle~!" Shura sang over her shoulder to Yukio giggling lightly. Yukio slapped his forehead hard as she walked out of the room and clenched his jaw tightly as she disappeared. Yes, Shura was the only person to know about Yukio's feelings towards his brother but then again she never made it easy on him with those lewd suggestions twenty-four seven. Yukio sighed out agitatedly as he took his glasses off he rubbed the bridge of his nose closing his eyes softly blowing out a breath. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Yukio breathed out as he walked forward up the stairs leading the floor he and Rin shared in the old boy's dormitory, his footsteps loud as he walked up each step, his brief case dangling from his finger tips like it was about to just fly out of his fingers as he turned the corner sighing again. He walked down he hall to his ad Rin's room with heavy steps that, once he reached the dorm room opening the door, he was more tired than before. "I'm back, Nii-"

"Yukio!" Rin came at him in a blur of navy blue hair and white t-shirt and shorts as his arms were thrown around Yukio's shoulders. The brunette blushed bright when his brother rubbed his cheek against his own in an action that made Yukio's heart stutter. "Welcome back!"

"N-Nii-san! Stop!" Yukio pushed his sudden lovable brother away walking into the room making Rin blink at Yukio's back as the brunette took his coat off throwing it onto his bed before sitting at his desk putting his brief case down only to open it taking out a stack of papers ad Rin pouted.

"Yu-ki-o! Stop doing work for once!" Rin shouted slamming the door making Yukio jump like he was electrocuted and looked over his shoulder at his brother who was indeed pouting but Yukio sighed taking his glasses off rubbing the bridge of his nose as Rin jumped onto his bed pouting still only to lay out on his stomach. Yukio looked at his brother, their eyes meeting and clashing, holding the stare before Yukio blinked and Rin grinned as Kuro jumped onto his bed, walked up the back of his thighs to the small of his back curling up and promptly going to sleep on Rin's back.

"Rin, not everything revolves around fun and play." Yukio replied keeping his tone even as he began scanning his gaze over the paper holding it with his finger tips and Rin clenched his jaw gently as he stared at Yukio. Rin then stood up walking across the room gettig Yukio's curiosity sparking and he blinked when the lights turned off.

"Go to bed then. If you won't talk, work is important, go the hell to bed. It's late anyways." Rin blandly said as he walked back from the door before pausing as Kuro walked to the door and Rin stepped back opening the door letting out the familiar, who gave a cheerful thanks and left. When Kuro left, Yukio felt the atmosphere change dramatically as he swallowed hard standing up turning to his bed only for Rin's arms to wrap around his waist making his cheeks burn. "Let me sleep with you tonight, please."

"Nii-san..."

"Please, Yukio. You're all business and no play, why can't you just let me sleep with you just this one night?" Rin asked squeezing Yukio's waist softly as he pressed his forehead to the space between Yukio's shoulder blades as he lashes dipped softly.

Yukio inhaled softy yet slowly as he shut his eyes briefly, feeling a stutter in his heart as he stood there taking in the feeling of his brother's warmth and body against his own as he inhaled slow and deep again before opening his eyes again taking a step forward. "Fine. Get in bed."

"Yay!" Rin gave a light cheer that sounded loud in the darkness as he threw Yukio's coat off the bed yanking the blankets back as he squirmed into the bed widening his eyes up at Yukio.

He smiled happily when Yukio kept his glasses off yet climbed into bed but with his back to Rin making the elder twin blink as they laid there, Rin staring at the back of Yukio's head curiously and Yukio pretending to fall asleep. Yukio kept his breaths slow and even but his heart was pounding fast against his chest as Rin reached out stroking his upper arm before sliding his hand down grabbing Yukio's hand and held it tight. Yukio fought the urge to curl his fingers into Rin's palm as he opened his eyes just a fraction of an inch as his heart continued to pound and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yukio," Rin whispered the brunette's name making Yukio's heart double and increase as he inhaled sharp through his nose keeping his eyes shut. "Yukio, you're pulse is going crazy. Turn over."

"Go to sleep, Nii-san." Yukio murmured praying his brother would do so but his body moved to face his brother as he opened his eyes half way to meet Rin's wide blue eye that were surprisingly dark.

"Yukio, why won't you talk to me anymore? Not like before but now you just...avoid me. Why?" Rin whispered staring at Yukio honestly and openly as his eyes sought out Yukio's teal eyes that seemed darker now.

"Nii-san...please just go to sleep...I..." Yukio couldn't get his words out as he clenched his jaw, his brows pulled together so tightly they twitched as he looked at Rin who stared back at him evenly when Rin said the two words that nearly convinced Yukio he was dreaming.

"Kiss me."

Yukio's eyes were wide as hell, his pupils were blown wide like large pools of black that fought against the teal of his irises as he stared at Rin's solemn, serious face. "Wha-What?"

"I said kiss me." Rin repeated as he looked at Yukio who's breath hitched this time low in his throat creating a sharp little wheezing sound it seemed as he stared at his brother who just stared back as his lips parted in surprise. "Kiss me or I kiss you, Yukio, make your choice."

"Nii-san." It was all Yukio could say but even as it left his lips his head tilted down as his lashes dipped softly the closer their faces got and Rin felt a slow blush working it's way to his cheeks that burst into a hot, burning red as their lips met.

Rin inhaled sharply as he let his lashes flutter shut and lifted his arms winding them around Yukio's shoulders as he trembled pulling his younger brother on top even as his body worked spreading his legs open ad Yukio settled himself between his twin's legs comfortably so they were pressed from chest to hip.

Once the kiss happened, just a simple lips to lips, it morphed into a thing of it's own; they pulled back, lashes opening only to have a clash of teal and blue before Yukio bent his head again pressing their lips together moving them against Rin's as his brother buried his fingers deep into his hair. It was a hungry, desperate kiss that got Yukio's heart thumping and sending blood down at speeds down to his groin as his fingers dug into Rin's hips holding him closer and Rin moaned out soft clinging to Yukio as their lips moved against one another until their lungs screamed for air and when they pulled back both were trembling as their erections pressed against the other undeniably. Yukio moved back towards the bottom of the bed as he panted softly covering his face with his hand as he shut his eyes feeling...Lord, he didn't even know what to feel! How could he? He just kissed his brother! His twin brother no less! He panted gently feeling tense, tenser than tense, he didn't know this would ever happen and if he did then he would have approached something like this differently! He twitched hard when Rin sat up reaching out touching his hot cheeks while he breathed in and out trembling softly.

"Yukio, look at me." Rin's soft voice made Yukio open his eyes to look at Rin, his lips opened slightly with his breaths as he looked at Rin."It's okay, Yukio. I love you, so it's okay."

"Brotherly love, right?" Yukio whispered staring at his brother who cupped his face as his thumbs rubbed Yukio's cheek bones soft.

"Nope. I want you, I love you, I need you and desire you like no other, Yukio. You're my brother, yes, but I also view you as a lover. I have for a while now Yukio, it just became clearer when it was pointed out to me." Yukio's eyes widened as he looked at Rin only to sigh bowing his head and groaned softly.

"Shura." Yukio groaned out her name like it was a curse as he looked at the bed sheets and Rin sighed out as Yukio looked up at his elder twin. "What did she tell you?"

"Well she got drunk as hell and when I came across her...well let's just say she told me enough that I realized I felt the same for you, Yukio I just didn't truly...acknowledge it." Rin gave a half grin as he looked at his twin then reached down stroking his finger down the hard, throbbing thump in Yukio's pants making a breath hitch past his lips. "You've been dealing with such feelings on your own, much like everything and so I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"Nii-san, don't it's-it's alright I don't- Ah!" He gasped when Rin gripped his erection tight, while managing to cup the throbbing length at the same time as Rin smiled at Yukio shivering with delight and arousal.

"I know you want me, Yukio. So it's alright-take me, make a mess of me, pound me into oblivion, I want everything you have and everything you can give me." Rin murmured as he rolled his heel into Yukio's erection making him moan out softly shivering in a burst of lust as he looked straight into Rin's eyes. "It's okay, Yukio, I give you permission."

"How can you be so calm about this, Nii-san? It's taboo, forbidden, it's incest and we already have so many things against us...How is this the one thing you're serious about?" Yukio asked even as his body swooned forward towards Rin and the black haired twin smiled letting out a laughing breath through his nose.

"Because, Yukio, what I want is nothing less than serious. I want you to make love to me, that much I am serious about and there's no other way to say it. So, knowing that, please make love to me Yukio." Rin softly said as he smiled ofter, sweeter and maybe it was the smile, maybe it was how soft his eyes were, maybe it was his words as he spoke but Yukio shivered leaning forward pushing Rin back and his breath mingled with Rin's.

"Nii-san, you're...you're not pretending are you? This is really real? You're serious?" Yukio asked softly as he stared at his elder brother who sprawled out on his back and smiled gently at Yukio while curling his legs around Yukio's waist and lifted his arms up wrapping them around his shoulders.

"No, I'm not pretending. This is all real and I'm dead serious, Yukio, after all this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I love you, Yukio and I don't give two fucks about us being brothers, if we feel the same then who the hell should it matter too? God? We're already condemned for being who we are, there's nothing more to change, so being lovers isn't the biggest sin we will commit." Rin replied rather darkly as he looked at Yukio but smiled softly moving on of his arms down so he could cup Yukio's face with his hand. "It'll all be alright, Yukio just make love to me. You'll see, it'll be worth it, alright?"

"Al..right." Yukio murmured when his phone buzzed and Rin shot an iritated look to it, his tail seeming to have made it's way out of his pants and swished aggravatingly along the bed sheets. Yukio reached out for it but Rin moved quicker, picking it up he popped the back off and pulled the battery out and placed them on the floor then looked up at Yukio, his blue eyes burning his as bright as his flames.

"I love you, Yukio, you and only you."

"I love you as well, Nii-san."

That made Rin grin as he pulled Yukio down while closing his eyes as he parted his lips softly, his heart stuttering with Yukio's warmth. "Then show it to me."

* * *

The morning sun was bright on Yukio's face making him groan quietly while turning his head away only to feel something stroking his cheek softly and he opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times only to jerk back. Rin grinned happily as his tail swished softly with his lazy happiness while staring at Yukio as the brunette blinked his wide teal eyes at Rin's glowing face.

"Moorrning~" Rin sang lightly while grinning as Yukio reached out grabbing his glasses and pulled them on blinking as he stared at Rin then blushed bright as he looked at his brother's naked body.

"Mo-Morning." Yukio stuttered as he stared at his brother, taking in the sticky substances on the bed, the wet splotches, even the soft circle of blood that no doubt came from his brother and he grimaced when Rin reached out cupping his face.

"Hey, don't look sad! Come on, last night was good wasn't it? I'm saying it has the ranking of number one for me." Rin said smiling at Yukio who blinked then smiled softly himself.

"Lat night was..pretty amazing, but you bled Nii-san I'm sorry if I was also too rough." Yukio replied looking at his elder brother who just moved close to Yukio as he sat up and Rin threw his arms around Yukio's shoulders smiling happily.

"It's okay~ I know you were eager last night, but you were so...mmm! I won't lie you were pretty dominating, scary and so intense I loved every second of it." Rin gave a dreamy smile as his eyes clouded over once before blinking when Yukio shot him a look and he laughed. "So it's okay! Besides I'm not made of glass I didn't break and..besides, I liked seeing you like that, Yukio." Rin replied happily smiling as he looked at Yukio while his cheeks warmed as he squirmed happily up on his knees and his eyes then sparkled. "Can we do it again?"

"E-Eh?" Yukio blinked in surprise as his own face burned hot as he looked at his brother who smiled then seemed to jerk as he remembered something then laughed light.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yukio!" Rin cheered then leaned his back to the wall spreading his legs open along with his arms as he blushed darkly when Yukio crawled forward into his brother's spread legs and arms looking down at him then smiled soft.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nii-san."


End file.
